A Thousand Years
by AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl
Summary: A St. Valentine's Day gift for SilentShishou. Lovino remembered his messy hair and bright green eyes. He could see that shit-eating grin as plain as day. And then everything went black and all he felt was pain.


{A.N. Greetings to any person who may be reading this for some odd reason! Believe me, I am working on a story, but I have a dreadful disease called...procrastination. Soooo it won't be getting to you any time soon. Anyway, I wrote this for Valentine's Day for my lovely SilentShishou. Her OTP is Spamano soo...Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, froggie! I love you sooooo much!}

They were in their shitty little car. He remembered that much. Antonio had been driving, and he had been bitching. The night around them was black, and he had been screaming over the horrible Spanish music that the bastard insisted on playing constantly. Antonio had turned and grinned, opening his mouth to speak, and no doubt enrage him further. Lovino remembered his messy hair and bright green eyes. He could see that shit-eating grin as plain as day. And then everything went black and all he felt was pain.

*~0o^o0~*

Antonio smiled softly, setting the boquet of red roses in a vase and taking Lovino's hand.

"Hola, Lovi~ I brought you another poem! It's about how much I love you, mi corazon~

'I carry your heart with me, (I carry it in my heart).

I am never without it, (anywhere I go, you go my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling.)

I fear no fate, (for you are my fate, my sweet).

I want no world, (for beautiful you are my world, my true).

You are whatever a moon has always meant, and whatever a sun will always sing is you.

Here is tthe deepest secret nobody knows- (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide).

And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart.

I carry your heart, (I carry it in my heart)"'

He said the poem tenderly, voice cracking with emotion, and when he finished he brushed Lovino's bangs out of his eyes, "Lovi, I know you can hear me. Por favor. Please. Be strong, mi tomate. Come back to me! Te quiero. S-So much..."

*~0o^o0~*

All Lovino felt was pain. It comsumed him, it was like fire in his bones. It burned, burned, burned, melting any coherancy, resonating from his head to the very tips of his toes. He tried to scream, to open his eyes, but he was crushed by the weight of his suffering, held down and forced to endure knives being driven into his head, his heart, his very being.

Worse than that was the loneliness, leaving him empty and lost. Lovino was always talking to somebody, whether it was the irritating bastard or the cashier at the grocery store. The absence of any conversation was loud, too loud, and it was beginning to drive him mad .

And then a voice broke through the chaos. The melodic words shattered the red haze distorting his thoughts, calming him almost immediately. The words were beautiful, relieving the pain of impending hysteria and constant isolation.

Antonio... He revelled in the sound of that name, of the way four syllables strung together could create a name so miraculous. That name was like a glass of cold water to a man dying in the hot desert sand. That name meant everything to him. That name belonged to the most incredible person ever to touch his life. It was a name that belonged to a bastard who pissed him off, teased him, pushed him to his limits and made him scream until his voice was hoarse, but dammit that bastard was HIS, and he'd be damned before he left his Antonio. Lovino began to fight the pain.

*~0o^o0~*

Antonio was asleep in a very uncomfortable chair when the loudest, most obnoxious, most beautiful voice in the world shook him out of his slumber.

"B-Bastardo, wake up and look at me, dammit!"

The Spaniard yawned and rubbed his eyes, "...L-Lovino? Oh, mi tomate, you came back to me!" He laughed and kissed the spluttering Italian all over, carefully avoiding any bruises.

Lovino snorted, his face tinged crrimson, "Of course. Did you think I was just going to die and leave you to take care of yourself? Idiota!"

"...Gracias, Lovi~ Te amo~"

"Hmph. Ti amo, you idiot."

{The poem used in this oneshot is 'I Carry Your Heart with Me' by e.e. Cummings. Once again, Happy Valentine's Day to my froggie. Love you, babe!}


End file.
